BOCD
by Keria Serenity Rose
Summary: Finally in high school, Massie wants to be Alpha of BOCD and rule with Sophia Taylor, there's a little glit in her plans. Alicia's so sick of Massie think she entitled to everything, Claire's sick of the PC and isten's in love with her best friend's boyfriend, no riding off into the sunshine for this princess. Dylan's obsession could get her killed or stabbed in the back
1. BOCD Characters

_**BOCD Characters:**_

Massie Block (freshman): She is over Landon well not completely and now she had her eye on a Sophomore Xavier Thompson. Ready to be freshman Alpha and wants to befriend Sophia Taylor, but it one day she already gives a bad impression of her….BOCD here comes the Massiekur.

Alicia Rivera (freshman): So tired of Massie and her entitled attitude she starting to think that Massie does not deserve to be BOCD Queen Bee, she starts scheming. Looks like Massie has some competition…

Claire Lyons (freshman): She's accidently runover by Xavier Thompson and befriends him he invites her ,her friends to sit with them and even asks Claire to join his band when he hears her sing alson joins the drill team befriending Sophia Taylor as well

Dylan Marvil (freshman): Just coming back from Hell. Dylan is skinner and she's determined to stay that way, and to be more lady like. She just wished that Derrick would feel the same way.

Kristen Gregory (freshman): Kristen feels like her and Dempsy are moving apart and now her heart belongs to someone else but he's her bestfriend's boyfriend.

Olivia Ryan (freshman): She's Alicia's beta and bestie since seventh grade and now she wants Cam. And she's willing to stoop low to get him back.

Sophia Taylor (sophomore): Dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan, 5'6"not to mention the regaining Queen Been of BOCD as well as Captain of Varsity Drill Team, and Homecoming Lady last year. Tots crushing on Logan Brown tots hottie…. This year gonna be a BITCH!

Leslie Jacobson (Junior): Class President and Sophia's best friend hates Claire at first thinking she's one of those stuck up OCD girls like her lame ass PC friends. However, she warms up to Claire just like Sophia and they all become the best of friends.

Brielle Brisole (sophomore): curly brown hair , chocolate brown eyes, flexible and every guy's wet dream, everyone calls her the Latin Princess or DSL (Straight forward) and dating Logan Brown, Beta and Captain of JV and runner up for Homecoming Lady last year. She has always been in Sophia's shadow and she is tired of it, everyone thinks she's so nice and shit but she's a sneaky little home wreaking BITCH!

Cassidy McMullen (Junior): One of Skye's drones she is obnoxious and sometimes rude currently dating Ian Louis, but their tots getting back together. However, she hooks up with Xavier Thompson but she is just using him to make Ian jealous.

Derrick Harrington (freshman): Things with Dylan are changing what happened to the girl who use to love to eat, burping, skateboarding and other fun stuff. Now she has turned into a uber Bitch. Now he wants someone more real, but when Dylan puts herself in a harmful situation, he rethinks his decision about leaving her.

Josh Hotz (freshman): He loves Alicia with all his heart, but what is going on with her she like an even worse Massie.

Cam Fisher (freshman): Ever since the first day of school when he saw Claire flirting with Xavier Thompson in front of his face, and when Massie tell him she spent the night at his house he starts thinking something's going on. However, Claire stats saying nothing going on and to stop hanging out with him, but one mistake could ruin their relationship

Ian Remus (Junior): Captain of the swim team. He's Leslie's boyfriend he loves her to death and nothing is going to change that well expect that he and Sophia somewhat dated freshman year and she still might have feelings for him?

Xavier Thompson (Sophomore) Captain of the Soccer team, has his own hand and tots hottie of the school. Every girl's wet dream and tots dating Cassidy McMullen, but is he just her rebound?

Xander Thompson (sophomore): Co- Captain of the soccer team

Logan Brown (senior): Basketball Team's all-star . Tires of Brielle's bullshit and wants a good girl not a slut who cannot keep her legs shut. Therefore, when he asks Sophia out it opens a world of trouble for her.

Maddison 'Mads' or Maddie Thompson (eight grader) Xavier and Xander's little sister, the reason why Claire almost get trampled


	2. A NEW START

**I don't own The Clique **

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**4th Tuesday, September 2013**

**6:00 a.m.**

Massie felt like _**shit.**_

Plain and simple, here she stood in front of her full-length mirror wearing her tenth outfit Hand knit Aran Polo neck and gold studded Leggins. It was already 6:00, Massie was in frenzy, just seconds away from screaming in frustration and rip her hair from her skull she had been through nine outfits and none of them looked _FIRST DAY_ ready. The first day of BOCD meant everything...it was crucial that she was perfect.

_**MASSIE HURRY UP IT ALMOST TIME TO GO ISAAC IS WAITING**_ -Kendra called through the intercom.

"What do you think Bean Aran Polo?" Begged Massie,

"Woof" she barked at Massie wagging her tail indicating Massie finally had it right.

"My thoughts exactly Bean, replied Massie, tugging the amber locks into a untidy ponytail, and then retreating to her vanity and putting on her cherry chopstick then spreading _Snog _from the new _Glossip Girl_ line. Standing back to admiring herself in the vanity she looked amazing her hair looked messy but cute. Her makeup looked professional and her outfit to die for, but Massie didn't feel to die for she felt nervous as shit, High school was different than OCD more kids to impress and almost being in a movie and having designer clothes weren't enough.

_**Massie hurry up it almost time to go Isaac is waiting**_ -Kendra called through the intercom. Give one last look in the mirror to make sure every hair was in place, then grabbing her purple book bag from Victoria Secrets line _Pink_ and then heading down stairs.

**Westchester, NY**

**The Range Rover**

**4th Tuesday, September 2013**

**6:50 a.m.**

Soon they hauled up to an 18th century Victorian house with an Italian looking scene Massie could help to say it was utterly _gorgeous_…it just blew you away. It was much grander than her's, Alicia's and Dylan's house combine- Massie was not in awe anymore but _jealously_. Claire bounced on the porch excitedly wearing a Satin Tube with conversable Straps, a Hammered button Blazer, a Braided Trim Floppy hat and Studded Western Booties all from Forever 21. She looked to die for, but Massie could not have that.

"Ah-Kha-laire?" said Massie lifting a perfectly plucked eyebrow "Are you a cowboy?"

"No" said Claire as she collapsed on to the brown leather seats unceremoniously

"Then why are you dressed for the rodeo?" sneered Massie, glancing at her French manicure

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Croaked Claire "I think it's nice"

Before Massie could reply, the stench of _Angle No. 12_ slapped her in the face and the limonene door opened to the opened to reveal Alicia who wore a signature Ralph Lauren Ruffled Silk top, Black Jeggins and thigh high Boots.

"Hey" she said sliding into the seat next to Claire giving her a hug before retreating and doing the same to Massie. "Wow Claire you look gorg….Doesn't she Massie?"

"I guess if you like that Taylor Swift look," hissed Massie

Silence swallowed them as they made their way to Dylan's house; she stood on her driveway wearing an American eagle tan Party Sweater, a white knit hat, a gold saber tooth necklace and Blue Jeans.

"Hey" burped Dylan, jumping into the limonene "See something different?"

"Your outfit" replied Claire

"No I lost weight I'm a size two," said Dylan, "My mom sent me to this place called Hell"

"Dylan are you related to Amy Whinehouse" asked Alicia,

"No"

"Then why didn't you say NOoooo" said Alicia laughing

Soon they were in front of Kristen's house, before they even pulled into the driveway Kristen scurried from the door in a flash and was standing by the car door.

"What are you wearing?" asked Alicia as Kristen flied to the limo before hopping into back to change.

"My mom picked it out," whined Kristen pulling a see through chiffon Secretary Blouse over her head, as if it explained why she was a button up plaid shirt that was to sizes too big and a pair of mom jeans (_Which it did_).

"Were here" said Massie "Um Claire I think you should wait a couple of seconds before following us"

"Why she looks fine," hissed Alicia, throwing her dark curls behind her shoulder

"Since you think so Alicia you can stay behind with her," replied Massie, snapping her fingers indicating Kristen and Dylan to follow ominously. Alicia went to snatch the door handle, before Claire said "What are you doing didn't you hear Massie?"

"Massie's not my boss… neither is she yours." Reasoned Alicia, hopping out the car with Claire besides her "But if you want to stay that's your choose"

Before Claire made it to the sidewalk, a very heavy body knocked her to the ground. "OW!" cried Claire glancing up to see the cutes guy to have ever walked the earth, he looked like a mix of Chris Abeley and that guy who played Beck from Victorious.

"Sorry"

Claire did not know what to say her brain went to goop and her tongue was in knots. There she was laying in the BOCD parking lot like a total LRB that had been struck down by cupid.

"I am so sorry," said the cutie again grabbing her head and inspecting it "Did you hit you head?"

"I-Um- Head" rambled Claire, unable to form a complete sentence to answer his question fully. He looked worriedly at Claire.

"You're bleeding" he gasped grapping Claire bridal style lifting her from the sidewalk discarding his board "FUCK! Come on I'm taking you to the nurse"

**10 Reviews equal 1 update**


	3. Someone is watching

Dear readers and future readers,

If you think you have read BOCD before, then you probably have. The original version of BOCD was created by Whiny in Wonderland, but as she said before she stopped writing was that she was handing the story over to me. And to Psychotic honeybadger of death, it says that at the last chapter of BOCD from Whiny in wonderland that I was taking over her story. I'm friends with her and she asked me to take over with her in fact I'm taking over all her stories for her. And happy thanks giving...

~Keria

**Nurse's Office**

**4th Tuesday September 2013**

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes Mr. Thompson" huffed a very irritated middle age nurse, as she sew up the rest of the stitches. "All done you can leave whenever you want, however I suggest you take some painkillers. I'll be right back,"

As the nurse left, the room while her sneakers squeaked behind her, Claire kneaded her head trying to sooth the pain "I am so sorry"

"I think you said that about a dozen times" Claire smiled shyly, showing her dimples "I'm Claire"

"Xavier Thompson" he uttered, a stunning smirk enveloped his face "You new ? I've never seen you before?"

"Yeah...freshman" replied Claire "I came from OCD um….Octavian Country Day"

"OCD girl huh?" he inquired, his smirk growing "You don't look like one or act like one for that matter"

"What does an OCD girl look like or act like?" questioned Claire raising an eyebrow

"Super rich and stuck up snobby bitches," he hissed "If you were a real OCD girl you would have yelled at me for messing up you're dress"

"Yeah I guess so," Said Claire, throwing her golden blonde locks behind her shoulder. "What we're doing that you ran me over anyways?"

"I was trying to get my sister her project she left her flash drive," he said ruffling his hair "I was trying to rush and I wasn't paying attention"

"What about first period and the assembly?" asked Claire, rubbing her hair looking at Xavier cautiously

"Sophomore's start second period" he replied cooly "And the assembly's mandatory for freshman, sports captains and Presidents of Clubs"

"Here you go," said the nurse as she squeaked back into the room "take one every four hours for a week or two."

"Come on I'll help you to the assembly," he said "least I can do"

"What about your sister's project?" replied Claire

"I have fifty minutes and she's a couple of blocks away she goes to St. Helen's," he said helping her off the examine table.

**BOCD High School**

**Auditorium**

**4th Tuesday September 2013**

While music boomed from the speakers playing **_Timber_** by Pitbull ft Ke$ha, shaking the room's very existence. As it overflowed with laughing and screaming students gushing about their how their summer went and whatever hot upperclassmen winked at them. Olivia Ryan sat in the fourth to last row in other words the_ LBR_ seats, as Alicia would put it.

Olivia was so sick of Massie and her annoying bitchy ways, she practically thrown out of her seat because she was not a stupid _PC_. **_The Fuck_**!_ Are back in stupid fifth grade again Massie? Like really we need to create dumbass cliques and not invite anyone in them._ What pissed Olivia off the most was Alicia did not even try to stick up for her, she just told her to go! She was another one of Massie's clones again, but not for long.

"Oh my gawd is that Claire?" gasped Coral twirling her strawberry looking red hair that held in a tight ponytail. As she watched intensely as the cutest guy she's ever seen carry Claire up the stairs.

"Who's that?" huff Kori, fixing her tube top

"Obvi not Cam" whispered Olivia; hate poisoned her voice like venom from a snake. _How could she? Cheating on Cam really Claire? What a whore…she does not deserve him. He really dumped her, for her she's not even that **Pretty**!_

"He's really in to Claire" reported Coral, never taking her eyes off the two

Olivia running her hand through her long buttery blonde hair before pulling her _LG Optimums_ out "Looks like Kuh-laire isn't an angle after all."

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Kori, leaning over to glance at the picture

"Get back what's mine" replied Olivia with a smirk, before taking off leaving Kori and Coral behind like lost dogs.


	4. Queen Bee's and Alpha's clash

Dear readers,

This is a long boring chapter I tried making it interesting there is some drama but not much. There is going to be more in the next chapters.

~Keria

**BOCD High School**

**3rd Floor Lunchroom**

**4th Tuesday, September 2013**

**2:30 p.m.**

The sound of plastic trays slamming against steal counters rang throughout the lunch line. Massie wrinkled her nose as the Lunch lady dumped some mystery meat on a tray, then opted for some sushi instead. "Where sitting at table 18 as obvi Kuh-laire"

"Kay" she replied grabbing the cheese pizza off the counter, placing it on her tray

"Cheese Pizza seriously Kuh-laire" huffed Massie rolling her eyes, in annoyance Sometimes she's worse than Duh-livia she thought

"Hey cutie" Massie turned her head to see Xavier Thompson, standing in front of her and Kuh-laire. Well today wasn't a total bust "Hey you're self" slurred Massie seductively.

"I was talking to OCD girl," he said as his stunning smirk graced his face glancing to Kuh-laire, Massie's blood started to boil "So will you do me the honor and praise me and my friends with sitting with us OCD girl?"

"I promised my friends I'd sit with them," said Claire

"Come on grace me and my friends with you presents your majesty?" Xavier said placing his hand on Claire face brushing his fingers against her dimples.

"I-I…my friends I promised them" stuttered Claire, trying to pull her foot out her mouth.

"Please spare one afternoon…." Begged Xavier, pulling on her hand trying to get her to come with him

"Okay" Said Claire, letting him pull her away with him.

Why would he want Kuh-laire to meet his friends? I'm way prettier than her! I'm way popular then she is too…

Massie made her way over to table 18, seeing as Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, and none other than Duh-livia Ryan. What now? Thought Massie She is such a loser…. Why does Alicia even hang with her?

"What's she doing here?" hissed Massie, giving Olivia the evil eye telling her to watch her back Alicia might put a knife in it.

"Olivia is my friend," stated Alicia placing her hand on Olivia is giving her smile.

"Alicia are you the President …" Massie replied

"No"

"Then you don't get to call the shoots" she hissed just in time to see a girl with long ebony black hair, chocolate brown eye. She was supper skinny like a size zero, she was 5'6" and tan not fake tan like when she and the PC tried that tan lotion nor did she look like she tanned in the sun. She wore a Self-Tie Colorblocked Shirt, a short black penciled skirt and a pair of black heels from forever 21. She looked like a better Alpha than Massie was.

"Hi I'm Sophia Taylor," she proclaimed sending all the upper classmen into screams of joy and some of the guys into claims of love. "I just wanted to let you know Drill Team tryouts are this week, bring you're A game."

"Lessha" hissed Massie ignoring Olivia as she oozed about how Pretty Sophia Taylor was…to Dylan and Kristen.

"Yeah"

"Find out everything about Sophia Taylor her hobbies, likes and dislikes, her thoughts, what she eats for breakfast, her mistakes anything that can take her down, who enemies, her friends find out everything about them" stated Massie, her voice giving Alicia the don't disappoint me voice "I want it by 7"

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**4th Tuesday, September 2013**

**6:00 p.m**

Massie laid on her purple bedspread, painting her nails while she held the phone with her shoulder "What do you have?"

"Massie she's perfect…" huffed Alicia, through the phone "I couldn't find anything bad about her…She's tots Alpha she the real deal. She is a sophomore, Head Captain of the Drill Team, she's tots Queen Bee, she was Homecoming Lady last year DEFINATLEY going for Duchess this year. Her mom is Liz Taylor the model you know the one the call Liz Taylor the second, and her dad is Henry Taylor the famous director and actor."

"Her mom is Liz Taylor," replied Dylan, who was probably munching on chips or popcorn carefully moving her mouth to the side so no one could hear them "Everyone jokes how she married him so she could be called Liz Taylor"

"Anything else what about her friends" asked Massie fearing they would be great as well

"Her best friend Leslie Jacobson, is a junior she was Duchess last year maybe going for junior princess this year, she was voted Class President every year, she's on the drill team but only for college admission, she's secretly dating Jordan Remus junior, on the Varsity swim team, he and Sophia dated freshman year. She is also friends with Xavier and his twin brother Xander Thompson, both Co- Captains of the soccer team, they have a band, and everyone thinks they are so cute, their mom is a lawyer and their dad is a judge. There's also Gina O' Lannie she's supper popular she's on Junior Varsity Drill Team, but not as popular as Sophia she's a Sophomore, everyone says she looks like the pretty dark haired girl from the first Mean Girls, she's very down to earth she mom's a socialite and homemaker and her dad's some big shot businessman. She's also friends with Jordan Remus Junior Captain of the swim team, his mom is a big socialite and his Dad is a politician"

"Woah" said Kristen, Massie could hear the soccer ball bounce against the wall "They seem pretty perfect"

Massie secretly agreed with her, Sophia did not seem she would go down with a fight first. She probably would win that fight thought Massie There goes taking her down…but if you can't beat them join them

"What about her enemies'?" asked Massie

"Brielle Brisole and Cassidy McMullen" said Alicia "Brielle mom is Yasmeen Brisole one of those Kardashian types famous for being famous is, basically a beta, she's Captain of the JV Drill Team and runner up for Homecoming Lady last year, she is in Sophia's shadow. Brielle known by everyone as the Latin Princess and DSL-"

"Why DSL?" asked Kristen interrupting Alicia

"It means Dick Sucking Lips apparently everyone, says she's a slut. They even said she is cheating on her boyfriend Logan Brown.

"That's so sad," said Claire finally voicing up that she was even on the phone "How could people be so mean?"

"Whateves" said Massie rolling her eyes "What about the other girl Cassie?"

"Cassidy" corrected Alicia " Her mom a is an ex-actress, she has her own show She's friends with Brielle she's obnoxious and really rude tots ha Bitch written all over her. She is dating Ian Louis, their a future Chris and Rihanna"

"Why do you say that?" replied Dylan

"They breakup only to make up" said Alicia, "What's all this going to do it's not like we can defeat Sophia?"

"To get into her graces," replied Massie

"It's not like you ever talk to her," said Kristen

"Lessh when are Cheerleading tryouts?" smirked Massie into the phone as an idea popped into her head

"Drill team and tomorrow through Friday 3:30 sharp" said Alicia "But there's only one problem only two freshman make the team."

"Why only two" Claire spoke up

"Well because half the squad is filled with seniors and juniors whose next year will be their last or is this their last year. So they only let two freshmen and three sophomores who are talented. There's nineteen spots left of Varsity and fourteen for JV"

"What is you, Claire and Massie try out then only two will be on Varsity" said Kristen

"Hey how do you know I didn't want to try out?" snapped Dylan

"Well you didn't like being on the cheerleading squad when OCD had one" Alicia pointed out

"That's because I was fat then, and I didn't want to be in some little uniform jumping up and down." Said Dylan

Massie rolled her eyes and she could imagine Kristen and Alicia doing the same since it was about the fiftieth time Dylan had mentioned being skinny, "Dyl are you Iyaz?"

"No" she burped

"Then get off repeat"

"What are you guys going to do about the Drill Team" pestered Kristen who knew this would not end well

"Well may the best two make Varsity and for the other's good luck on JV," said Massie


	5. Beta's Feed up

**BOCD High School **

**1****st**** Gym, Varsity Drill Team Tryouts**

**5****th**** Wednesday, September 2013 **

**3:30 p.m**

The smell of sweat and fear filled Alicia Rivera's nostrils, as she rolled her shoulders back. She saw some of her competition and was not impressed; she already knew she was going to be placed on the team as well as Claire. She had real potential; to be truthful she could be better than Alicia herself could.

"Okay girls theirs forty-nine of you and for some of you know there are only twenty-three girls on Varsity," said Sophia with Leslie by her side "On that note only two freshman, and three sophomores will be granted a spot leaving nineteen spaces left"

"Okay girls let's get started, shouted Sophia as her voice echoed the very large gym, "Tryouts will take a total of three days. We're going to give you half the routine that if half a minute and you will you have to use your creativity to make it two minutes in total you can do cheers and lifts to fill in the space, but don't forget to be a team"

"Team one," shouted Leslie "May-cie Blake, Claire Lyons, Alicia Rivera, Olivia Ryan and Dylan Marvil"

"Team two" shouted Sophia "Brielle Brisole, Karen Johnson, Cassidy McMullen, Lillian and Daisy Dasni"

"Team three" shouted Leslie, "Jessica Mathew, Lauren Mathers, Isabel Cahi, Rehina Jordan, and Gina O'Lannie"

The two keep going on until everyone was placed in a group, Leslie and Sophia stood in front with two other girls behind them wearing a _BOCD Devils Varsity Drill Team _tee shirt.

"Okay girls let' show them the routine." Said Leslie

"You're going to hold for a count of eight then take your left arm put it across your chest then cast it to the side repeat with your right arm," said Sophia, as she and the other three did the movement. "Then body roll, turn now all off you are going to change a place the back come to the front, and the front go to the back."

Everyone shook their head in sync "Good then Arial, if you are on the left turn to the right once if you are on the right turn to you left then you're going to transition, then put your arms out then place it on your heart kick you left foot up which completes the first part"

"So why don't you get started, we will be around if you need any help" said Leslie

"So what about the music?" said Olivia twirling her buttery blonde hair, counter-clockwise

"We choose music it goes with being creative," replied Alicia, noticing as Massie rolled her eyes at Olivia

"So why don't you get started" said Massie clapping her hands as if she was ordering trained dogs "Now we need positions me and Dylan will be in the front and Kuh-laire in the back in the middle, Alicia on the left and Olivia on the right"

"Why do you get to be in charged?" hissed Alicia _**Who died and proclaimed Massie was Queen? **_

"Well I was captain of the cheer squad at OCD so obvi I would be placed in charged" replied Massie arrogantly "As well as I'm alpha"

"I've had plenty of solos and been in many dance competitions and captain of the Soc-Hearts after you team fell through the cracks"

"Let us put it to a vote all in favor of me being in charge raise your hands." Said Massie, Dylan was the first to raise her hand and Claire reluctantly raised hers "Everyone in favor of Alicia" Olivia's hand shot up along with Alicia's

"Well Leesh obvi I won and Olivia vote doesn't count anyways" snapped Massie smugly "So let's start practicing 5….6…7…8"

**BOCD High School **

**Parking Lot**

**5****th**** Wednesday, September 2013**

**5:00 p.m.**

"I think we should add some flips and a lift the other girls have only been thinking of flips and chants." Said Alicia lifting her gym bag over her sweaty shoulder "If we do a lift then we need the smallest person which is Claire,"

"Alicia when you're in charge then you can make the decisions," said Massie "No lifts, were going to end with a flip and say 'GO BOCD we ready to go we're the might Red Devils and were here to show"

"that's not a cheer, and it's not a cheer squad and if we do speak it's a chant, like Win…Fight…Win" huffed Alicia, _**Massie was doing it again not caring about anyone's idea's but here own. After she found out, she was not moving to England she turned into an even bigger BITCH! **_

"Well Leesh you lost the vote so ooh well," said Massie,

"Massie did you call into an Anna Fairs movie?"

"No?"

"Then why are you being a Dictator?" replied Alicia using Massie's own tactics against her

"Alicia did you make a wish with the All-Powerful Oz?"

"No"

"Well how else did you get the courage to stand up to me?"

"Massie is it mating season?"

"What-No?"

"Then why are you are acting like a bitch in heat" screamed Alicia, before storming off with Olivia right behind her "You don't own us Massie we have our own thought and ideas that don't revolved around Massie"

Brielle walked towards Alicia her Gucci bag slinging from side to side as, "Bitches like that think the world revolves around them, the only way to put them in their place is to take everything from them"


	6. Looks like Fannish is winning

**BOCD High School**

**1****st**** Gym, Varsity Drill Team Tryouts Finals**

**7****th****, Friday September 2013**

Claire wanted so badly to chew her nails, but did not feel like Massie complaining about her ruining her French manicure. It was bad enough her stomach was turning and slushing around like a ship, floating through the Atlantic. She did not need Massie adding to it. Ever since the fight with Alicia, there had been some hidden animosity between the two PC members.

"Ohmygwad" whispered Dylan, through a mouth of barbecue chips, referring to Brielle and her group as they did their routine to _**Oh My God**_ by Usher. They smiled and moved their hips perfectly to the beat that thumped through the speakers; they were _**hypnotizing**_ as they span and pooped to _Oooooh myyyy Gaaawwd_. "They look amazing"

Claire silently admitted they were amazing their double pirouette, and then did another Arial going into a double backflip and then into a pyramid using only four girls. _**I know who got the first four spots….We are never going to get on the team now.**_ Thought Claire

Turning to Massie looking for what to do next, "Shit how are we going to beat them" spoke Dylan barbecue chips flying out her mouth like missals ready to hit their target.

"With our routine" said Olivia rolling her eyes at Dylan, "You're so dumb"

"Olivia are you Duck?" spoke Massie totally annoyed with Olivia, and very existence on the planet.

"No" replied Olivia snapping at Massie, her nose scrunching up as she said it "I'm a being"

"Then why are you acting so Daffy" hissed Massie, as Alicia gave her the death stare. "Our routine is great we don't need fancy moves to impress them"

"Yeah, we do Massie if you haven't noticed this is a Drill Team they do fancy moves for a living" spoke Alicia "Listening to you was a mistake if you think basic grade A moves are going to get us a spot on the team"

"Yeah, Massie those moves couldn't get us on the JV," said Dylan, reaching into the bag on barbecue chips "Maybe we should have used some of Alicia's idea's"

"Alicia is one of the best dancers…maybe she can come up with something?" Said Olivia twirling her hair, Claire could feel this was not going to end well.

"On the spot" sneered Massie, trying to dismiss the topic altogether "It would be too hard to remember let's just stick with the routine I created"

"Yeah, you know Massie's right…let's just stick with the old routine" spoke Alicia

"Maybe we could use some of Alicia's ideas and keep Massie's routine as well," Claire whispered, looking away from Massie but could still feel her eyes send glares to her.

"Yeah, we can't go out there and do anything less perfect." Spoke Olivia, placing her hand on her hip.

"Well if you insist we could insert a few things you know tweak it a little bit," suggested Alicia

Alicia tried to hide her smirk, as she listened to Sophia and the other Varsity Girls were giving their criticism to Brielle and her group. _**What criticism did they have? Brielle was great…but if they were giving criticism to them then I know we were going to have to step up our game. **_

Throwing her ebony hair behind her shoulder, phase one of__taking Massie's reign as Freshman Alpha.

"Group one" called Sophia; send Brielle and her group off as they singled off behind her like trained puppies following their master.

"We're going out to glamorous," said Massie throwing her long amber locks behind her shoulder, "We should go out in spirit" Yelled Alicia, glancing as Massie through the corner of her knowing that she was pissed as pissed could be, as the other girls followed in her lead screaming at the top of their lungs WOOOH!

"Okay tell us your names," said Leslie, looking up from her clip board

"Alici-."

"Massie" said Massie placing herself in front, not noticing the smile that graced Alicia's lips _**Everything's going according to plan…**_

"Alicia"

"Olivia

"Claire"

"Dyyyyliiann" she burped catching Sophia and Leslie off guard,

"Dylan" hissed Massie "are you a farm animal?"

"No?"

"Then stop being a pig" snapped Massie, hushing Dylan

"Okay let's start," said Alicia

**BROKEN HEARTED** By: Karmin (Things in bold and italic are the things Alicia added)

_Oh yeah_

_Uh, come on _(Everyone: left arm across the chest then cast it to the side)

_Yeah This is more than the typical kinda thing_

_Felt the jolts in my bones when you were touching me _(Everyone: right arm across the chest then cast it to the side)

_Oh, oh_ (Body roll)

_Didn't want to take it_ _slow_ (Everyone: triple pirouette)

_In a daze, going crazy_ (Everyone: Arial)

_I can barely think _

_Uh, oh, yep _(Everyone: Transition)

_Now I'm here in a sticky situation_ _**(Lift Claire and Olivia, go into Scorpion at extension level then drop)**_

_Got a little trouble yep and now I'm pacing_ (Everyone: Transition)

_Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour_ (Everyone: hands on your heart and kick you left foot up)

_I don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour_

_Oh, oh I can't seem to let you goooh_ _**(Alicia and Olivia: Double flip, then cartwheel, hurkey then splits) **_

_See I've been waiting all day_ _**(Claire: Lift into a Extension Prep)**_

_For you to call me, baby _

_So let's get up, let's get on it_ _**(Throw her into the air and set her down)**_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight _

Applause filled the room as they finished "That was one of the best performances I've ever seen," Sophia said "Results will be posted Monday"


End file.
